


On And On And On

by iinamorata



Category: Good Morning Call (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-30
Updated: 2019-03-30
Packaged: 2019-12-26 22:18:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,405
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18291347
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iinamorata/pseuds/iinamorata
Summary: It all starts with a not so innocent invitation, and goes from there.





	On And On And On

Issei supposes he shouldn't be all too surprised. They were both adults now, after all, so this shouldn't be unusual.

Still, somewhere in the back of his mind, he remembers her from the last time they'd seen each other, and Nao was so far from an adult then, it's hard to get accustomed to this new, grown up version of her he was currently witnessing.

Despite the fact that she was different, more grown, she still seemed to have this uncanny ability to project exactly what she was feeling, even though she was obviously trying to act normal. 

He can feel though, waves of grief and heartbreak coming off of her. It makes him tense, and uncomfortable. This was the first time they had seen each other in  _years,_ he couldn't just casually comfort her like he used to do, right?

He wants to ask why he's here, why she'd called him after so long, to invite him out for drinks. But he wonders if asking her something like that would only make her upset, so he just stays silent, sips quietly at his own drink.

"I'm sorry for calling you out so late, and so suddenly. I was just, thinking about some things, reminiscing I guess, and got to thinking about you. You always used to know exactly what to say, so, I probably called you out here to get some advice, like the old times."

_Probably?_

Issei sighs, speaking in-between sips of his (now warm) beer, "Alright then, since you got me all the way out here, what do you need advice for?"

"I, uh, broke off my engagement with Uehara," After Nao says this, she takes a long, deep breath before continuing, "or, actually, maybe I ended our relationship completely."

Issei isn't really sure how he should react, whether he should be shocked or not. He is a little surprised (just a little), but part of him had expected that their seemingly perfect relationship wouldn't have lasted. He doesn't want her to know that though, that he had half thought this would happen.

"What happened?"

Nao's then chugging the rest of her drink- some kind of fruity cocktail Issei had never tried before- and then letting out this big sigh, like she had been waiting for that question, expecting it.

"Everything? Everything that could possibly happen, happened. First it was his work, always coming in-between us, taking his free time away. Then it was another girl, someone who was interested in him and willing to do whatever she could to get us to separate. And after that it was as if all the little things from when we had first started dating would pop up again, his annoying habits, my annoying habits, eventually it was just like everything we did lead to some sort of argument. The closer the wedding was approaching, the more we were arguing, and it made me realise that I  _really_ didn't want that, I didn't want to walk down the aisle secretly seething, I didn't want us to get married only to then return to yelling at each other as soon as we got home. So, before we got to that point, I broke things off. And see, the thing is, part of me had half expected him to say something after a couple days, ask me to come back, that he would tell me he saw what I saw and that we could work it out together. But a week turned to two, and then a month, and I still hadn't heard from him, so then I thought,  _Oh,_ it was really over. It's been two months now, but I still think maybe I could've done something more, that maybe I should've fought harder, instead of expecting him to fight, or something like that. I just... I need some help figuring all this out, and for some reason, my mind immediately went to you when I was thinking of who could help me."

He has to wonder if that was a good thing or not, that he had come to mind. Did she expect him to fix this for her? He doesn't think he could even come close to doing anything like that.

He coughs a little before he speaks, wondering where exactly he should start.

"Before I can actually even attempt to help with anything, what exactly do you need help with? Do you want me to tell you how you should be moving on? Are you looking for me to comfort you as you cry? Or do you think you made a mistake and you want me to help you get him back? I can't help if I don't know what you want."

She doesn't even seem to have heard what he said, because after he finishes she's just ordering another drink, and then falling back into silence. She'd seemingly gotten better at hiding her thoughts, not that it was a good thing at the moment.

"I don't... think I regret it, leaving him."

Issei knows now, exactly why she was here, and why he was here too. Part of him wants to be angry, a little hurt, but another part of him wants so badly to stay and see this out.

He isn't sure which side he should trust, or if he could even trust himself in this moment at all.

Nao had certainly changed from the girl she used to be, playing games like this with him.

"I think I have an answer for you then." 

Her curiosity seems piqued, though he wonders if she's really as clueless as she's playing herself out to be.

"You do?"

He lifts his glass to his mouth, taking a long, exaggerated sip before he opens his mouth again.

"You're just lonely. You called me out here for some companionship, didn't you? Because you remembered the way I had felt for you back then. That's what you were reminiscing, wasn't it? That's why you knew I would come."

It's clear he hits exactly where she was hoping he wouldn't. She doesn't act surprised, or particularly embarrassed, just a little ashamed, like she'd thought she would've been able to keep that under wraps for the rest of the night.

"Are you mad?"

He laughs, a little too hard maybe, before he leans in close.

"No. If it's _companionship_ you really want, I'll give it to you."

Nao seems to know exactly what he had meant by companionship, and the thought makes her entire body get hot.

She doesn't say no, though. In fact, she says the opposite. Wordlessly, he offers his hand out to her, and she takes it. 

She ends up leading him back to her apartment, and even as they make their way up the stairs to her apartment, they remain silent. She unlocks the door, still silent. They make the way to her bedroom, quiet. Neither of them make a sound even when she reaches up to pull his head down, even when she crushes their mouths roughly together. 

No words really needed to be said, they both knew exactly what they were doing, why they were there. So the rest of the night is quiet, save for the sound of bare skin against skin, or the sound of the bed shaking.

 

**— ☆ —**

 

Issei wakes up to the sound of a pot falling to the ground. He wakes up disoriented, and the sound of the pot coming in contact with the floor echoes for a second, before he's jumping out of bed and practically running to the kitchen.

"Hey! Are you oka-"

Nao, who's clearly unharmed, is looking at Issei a little sheepishly as she picks up the pot and places it back where it was supposed to be.

"I'm fine, I'm fine, just thought I'd get a head start on some breakfast."

He sighs in relief knowing that she hadn't hurt herself somehow, and almost deflates as he leans down to rest his head against her shoulder.

"God, you really worried me there for a second."

Nao just chuckles, reaching up to give the top of Issei's head a gentle pat.

"Sorry."

He just groans a little in response, before reaching both his hands down to rest against her protruding stomach.

"You've got our baby to look after now too, so you'd better start being more careful." 

All Nao does is smile, and move her own hands to place over Issei's, over their child.

**Author's Note:**

> im rlly bored these days so if u have any suggestions on what gmc ship i should write next n what kinda plot you want the fic to have .. lmk i guess???


End file.
